


After Party

by Leonie_Poisson



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Entertaining Industry, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson
Summary: 灵感来自某位莱昂格雷茨卡的instory与@各种釉彩祝烧酒 老师的聊天⚠️基米希、莱万泥塑有（Jocelyn Kimmich与莱万多夫斯卡上线）娱乐圈AU，奥斯卡颁奖典礼或许去掉名字也可以看成独立故事
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Kudos: 2





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自某位莱昂格雷茨卡的instory与@各种釉彩祝烧酒 老师的聊天  
> ⚠️基米希、莱万泥塑有（Jocelyn Kimmich与莱万多夫斯卡上线）  
> 娱乐圈AU，奥斯卡颁奖典礼  
> 或许去掉名字也可以看成独立故事

颁奖嘉宾在电视里宣布，《里斯本的灯塔》中饰演主角夫妻女儿的乔瑟琳·基米希获得本届奥斯卡最佳女配角奖的时候，莱昂·格雷茨卡刚刚穿上自己精挑细选的黑色羊毛大衣，想了想，今天的香水他选择了CK的Eternity for Men，有点清冷的味道。  
许多粉丝的手机收到Instagram的提示消息，一线模特格雷茨卡更新了动态，这是一张没有文案的instory, 熟悉的对镜自拍一米五的风格，但是最简单的黑色八角帽修身白色针织衫黑大衣黑西装裤白鞋却让他不再显得那么滑稽可笑吊儿郎当，倒是有些风流倜傥但同时杀伐决断无比冷漠的样子。  
格雷茨卡的ins不断提示收到私信，是粉丝发来的各种语言的赞美，有人问他怎么不看奥斯颁奖现场，也有人奚落他你女朋友得奖你穿这么正式干什么。格雷茨卡一概不理，将手机和一双平底鞋一起扔在副驾驶上，发动了汽车。

25岁的基米希捧着小金人，聚光灯一时晃得她睁不开眼睛。对于得奖，她有点想到也有点没想到，那玩意有点沉，也有点滑。她将垂下来的金发别在耳后，长长的钻石耳坠垂在肩膀上，黑色礼服裙的缎面光彩夺目，磨砂缎面的天鹅绒高跟鞋上又大大的方形鞋扣，浅蓝色的眼睛清澈无比，这样的眼睛饰演经受家庭变故的未成年少女没有人会不信服。  
感谢导演，感谢共演，感谢编剧，感谢剧组工作人员，感谢家人，最最感谢的，还是男朋友格雷茨卡一直以来对自己的支持与关心，说着她对着正前方飞吻了一下，虽然她不确定自己这个飞吻格雷茨卡能否看到，因为昨天他们计算过，差不多在这个时候开车从酒店才能赶上After Party。莱万多夫斯卡、诺伊尔、戴维斯、弗里克，花束和拥抱将基米希淹没，她感觉有点恍惚又有点开心，穿不惯高跟鞋的脚腕晃晃悠悠，如果不是莱万多夫斯卡扶着，她可能也要出个大丑在镜头前摔个狗啃泥，万幸万幸，波兰女演员手臂力量不俗一路撑着她坐回自己的位置上。  
她讨厌高跟鞋，真不知道那些女模特在T台是怎么做到踩着恨天高还能走起来摇曳生姿的。

《里斯本的灯塔》的确是在里斯本拍的，七月仲夏，大西洋让人恨不得每一根头发上都挂着水雾。这个剧本故事本身没有什么特别的，只是一对中年夫妻由于各种原因关系几近破裂，之后选择带着青春期的女儿回到初次相识的里斯本度假试图挽救婚姻的故事。剧组成员大多数住在欧洲，去里斯本取实景反而比影棚和特效成本更低。  
今天太阳出来了，天气很好，工作完从米兰飞来的格雷茨卡又一次带着咖啡车来探班得到了剧组人员的一致好评，只有男女主两位演员正因为那场安排在夫妻最终选择分道扬镳前的床戏吵得不可开交。剧组的人在露台，格雷茨卡陪着基米希，还有戴维斯三人在楼下的阳台，那吵架的声音在头顶就像暴雨前的轰轰雷声。  
“你到底明不明白会不会演戏？”饰演男主角艾奇韦尔先生的曼努埃尔·诺伊尔面对老熟人毫不客气，“我都恨不得替你演了！”  
“简直是不可理喻！无理取闹！”饰演女主角艾奇韦尔夫人的莱万多夫斯卡波兰味儿的英语有时听不太清，渐渐地两个人改用德语——莱万多夫斯卡现在定居慕尼黑，而这个剧组大部分演员包括诺伊尔都是德国人。  
“他们到底在说什么？”饰演里斯本酒馆服务生的加拿大人阿方索·戴维斯显然是个例外。他能听懂一些德语，但这种又是口音又是方言的二倍速吵架不是他的耳朵能够招架得住的。  
“没什么……”基米希拉过格雷茨卡的习惯喝了一口柠檬水刚准备回答，结果一下子把刚刚喝下去的饮料又吐了出来，“你工作不是结束了吗？怎么柠檬汁还不加糖？”  
作为模特，格雷茨卡在饮食已经自律到近乎变态，在大型工作之前几乎断绝一切碳水，但基米希明明记得他的工作结束了。  
“谁告诉你的？”格雷茨卡微微笑，“今天晚上11点半我还要飞回去。”  
“哦哟，小可怜。”基米希怜爱地揉了揉格雷茨卡的卷毛头。  
“你们，有什么问题出去吵，不要影响这边收音。”头顶响起导演弗里克的声音，一向沉稳地听不出喜怒，之后导演从露台看下来，“Jo，Phonzie，上来，先拍你们的戏。”

大晚上没有堵车可以说是万幸。格雷茨卡一路开着收音机几乎听完了奥斯卡颁奖典礼的全程，今年《里斯本的灯塔》也不知道撞了什么超级无敌大运，一路包揽了最佳男女配角，最佳男女主角和最佳导演，不得不让人怀疑评委组是脑子进水或者其他剧组的游说全部失败了。  
今天天气不错，满月悬在天上格外明亮。格雷茨卡拐进Drive-thru买了食物，拐出来的时候给基米希的助理打了电话，问了场地哪里停车然后偷偷进场不会被记者堵，之后让助理替基米希收好大衣——那件人造白色皮草，挂了电话又开了十分钟到了会场。  
事实证明娱记嗅觉远远强过格雷茨卡和小助理的想象。确认出演网飞新剧《谁杀了她》（作者：和东野圭吾那个没有一毛钱关系）的格雷茨卡是即将转型演员的一线男模特，这样随便呛行的事情在欧美演艺界极少发生，又加上他的女朋友基米希刚刚获得奥斯卡最佳女配角，天晓得他经纪人的电话是不是已经被打爆了。而此时此刻，另辟蹊径的狗仔远远就从那拔群的身高和那身ins上已经被粉丝嚎叫了几轮的穿搭认出了假装effortless实际上盛装出席的著名打酱油人士的真身。口罩帽子聊胜于无，一群长枪短炮冲他跑来，要不是怕西装裤裂了格雷茨卡马上使用自己为了新戏刚刚学会的跑酷技能甩掉他们。  
从小门溜进去的格雷茨卡小声怒吼：  
“老子他妈的今天是来接女朋友下班的！”  
然后又长舒一口气：幸亏自己提前打过电话。

After Party场地门口，新科奥斯卡影帝影后正摆出敬业无死角的商业微笑接受全世界带着软刀子的祝福，香槟杯碰在一起“当”的一声，里面倒映着背后的流光溢彩和他们已经僵硬的脸颊。他们相视一笑——苦笑，早没了当初为了床戏细节吵到天崩地裂的剑拔弩张。事实上那次吵架的结果是，床戏彻底被改成了盖上棉被纯聊天，或许正因为这个，《里斯本的灯塔》才多添了一些柏拉图的气质，才能在奥斯卡大获全胜。  
隔着玻璃，时尚icon格雷茨卡对着穿着冰蓝色一字肩拖地长裙正在说话的波兰影后莱万多夫斯卡笑出了声。裙子有点土，那副营业微笑也有点过于僵硬。格雷茨卡当初和莱万多夫斯卡一起给*V拍新品宣传片的时候就认识了，当时他已经发现波兰影后的营业笑容相当僵硬，还大大腹诽，怪不得这位女演员都只接冰山冷艳的角色。虽然当时已经笑够了，但现在看见那张疲惫僵硬的笑脸格雷茨卡还是觉得可乐，甚至笑到一转身差点和人迎头撞上。  
啊，穿上10厘米高跟鞋的Jo虽然站都站不稳，但好歹是跟他差不多高了。不过基米希看见他二话没说就把那双红底Louboutin脱了丢在地上，十根涂着红色指甲油的脚趾从裙摆那里露出来动弹着微微抓地。他知道她讨厌高跟鞋。  
“走，我们回去。”  
某位赤脚穿抹胸晚礼服的新科奥斯卡最佳女配一出门就打了个喷嚏，一件黑色羊毛大衣很快披在她肩头。直接穿羊毛，裸露的肩头微微感到摩擦，凌冽的男香如一个密不透风的拥抱死死裹住了她。她回头看自己的男朋友，八角帽给那张刚刚被评为年度最性感面孔的脸上留下一半阴影，作为整套look灵魂的大衣已经披在自己身上，但她还是能看出自己男朋友今天是盛装而来。  
“祝贺你，Jo，赶紧上车，车上有鞋子还有三明治。”

回程格雷茨卡特意选择了沿海的公路，不时能看到太平洋上灯塔的光芒，天空中悬着浑圆的满月，但海面还是浓黑沉默。基米希把脚跷了起来，打开窗户点起一支烟，吐出的烟圈飘出窗外便立时被风刮得无影无踪。  
“剧本读的怎么样？”  
“还好。这个人物我很喜欢，和你演的那个还有不少对手戏。”  
“可惜他们好像不是官配。”基米希的眼睛一直看着窗外的海。  
“没关系，如果我足够好让观众们喜欢的话，编剧也会改主意的。”  
基米希在黑暗中点了点头。  
“刚刚我……我获奖感言的时候冲着镜头飞吻了。”  
“嗯，看到了。”  
“给你的。”  
“我知道。”黑暗中基米希只听见格雷茨卡轻轻笑了。  
“莱昂，我想去海边走走。”  
车停在应急停车位，基米希还披着那件大衣——现在抱住她的已经是Eternity温柔的木质后调——不过她一直都没有穿鞋，赤着脚穿过柏油马路，翻过栏杆，一身黑色融入浓稠的黑夜之中，格雷茨卡锁上车，拿着那双平底鞋急匆匆追上去就像追着孩子穿鞋的妈妈，但没想到“孩子”根本没有跑远，灯塔的灯光扫过来，陆风把她金色的长发、大衣和黑裙子都吹了起来，她就像黑暗中海盗旗的风帆。  
“你觉得我们要是进了一个剧组，会像那天诺伊尔和莱万多夫斯卡那样吵架吗？”  
“怎么会，我们可是一对儿。”基米希脱口而出，“而且你不敢跟我吵。你一个新人也不配跟我吵。”  
一线男模特面对演技方面的大前辈一时语塞，那张脸上写满了令人眉飞色舞的快乐神情，金色的头发飞起来她努力想用手按住却无果，正像电影里那个场景，站在防波堤上的17岁少女按不住凌乱的头发，一瞬间有一头跳下去结束这一切凌乱的冲动。

《里斯本的灯塔》基米希戏份全部杀青的时候格雷茨卡又去了剧组，这次连不苟言笑的弗里克都开始笑，说Leon和Jo就像一对连体婴儿，怎么？刚刚在一起？哦，那没事了，很正常。不过男友探班并不影响弗里克让基米希跳了三次悬崖。在父母梦里被注视着跳下防波堤上的少女，一头完全没打理过的金发几乎遮住了好看的脸，镜头里呈现的是男女主角飘渺美丽的噩梦，现实拍摄中则是女配角的噩梦。  
不过还好，这部戏杀青了。  
她背对着他被他抱在怀里，呼吸喷在后脑勺温温热热的。  
“Jo，我……接了一个剧本。”  
床单被罩因为翻身发出沙沙的声响，窗帘缝漏下的光落在格雷茨卡那所有人都喜欢的下巴上，一根还涂着凹叛逆少女人设专用黑指甲油的食指伸上去摩挲着胡茬，说话的声音有些慵懒惬意：“哦？是什么题材？”  
“是《谁杀了她》。”  
女演员“嚯”得从床上坐了起来看着自己的模特男友：“他们让你演谁啊？”  
“Romeo, 没有Juliet的Romeo。”  
基米希还没有卸掉黑指甲油的手在格雷茨卡的脸颊上“你倒是……还蛮适合这个角色。”  
“不过自从退学到现在，我已经很久没有表演过了。”  
天已经亮了，里斯本的海面看不到日出，只有西边天空略带粉红色的反光。  
“这有什么关系。”那声音轻快的就像海鸥，低低呢喃又无比温柔，“我等你。”

格雷茨卡伸手替她拢住了凌乱的金发掖进大衣领子底下，现在只有几缕碎发在风里招摇，不过他已经无暇顾及。  
谁能忍住不去吻这样的Jocelyn？  
基米希有点后悔自己没穿着那双高跟鞋，至少她现在不会觉着格雷茨卡是托着她的后脑勺把她整个人往上拔。海浪声和心跳响成一片，腰被紧紧环住，裙摆的丝质内衬蹭着自己的小腿，背后一辆车的前灯“刷”的闪过，眼皮缓缓坠下，其他一切都浮了起来。

看不到日出的海面上默默伫立着一座灯塔  
海浪里流淌着名字  
我在After Party上等你


End file.
